Cordelia's Story
by Sacred Sakura Blossom
Summary: When a young girl finds out that she is special, it leaves her confused. Up until her mother's death, she just thought she was crazy. But then an old woman appears at her apartment doorstep claiming that she was supposed to be in their school last year. Could Cordelia's day get any better? First Chapter is a filler. UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY, RATING MAY CHANGE LATTER ON.
1. Prologue

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."

A/N: There will be a lot of time skips and detail, I'm trying to tell you how Cordelia and Garrett's life is before the actual plot begins. Beware, there are abuse and alcohol issues within this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I only own my OC's and my plot line pertaining to them.

* * *

Cordelia's life was relatively normal. Despite the fact that her mother was never around, she always had her grandmother to take care of her and help her when she fell down. There were only three things that she had inherited from her father before he passed away. She had his thick long red hair and blue eyes. But she also inherited traits for asthma. Originally you cannot inherit the full blown thing, but chances are that you are born with symptoms to it. So it was only a matter of time, because of neglecting the actual matter at hand, before it had grown worse to the point on where it grew into the real deal.

She got a good education and was smart for her age, but the one thing she lacked was friends. She was never good at talking to other children, they all made fun of her poofy hair and baggy clothing. Sometimes she would reject offers to go and spend the night with other girls her age, in fear that they would tease her or that she would say the wrong thing and be chased out of the house.

She had learned to ignore the hateful comments over time and get immersed with her reading, but even then, that still hit her to the point of crying.

When she was 4, she was prescribed a pair of strong glasses. Her ophthalmologist had said that her eyesight was getting progressively worse without her glasses. They hadn't figured out how her bad eyesight came to be, but the doctors blamed it on technology and Television.

When her brother came into the world in 2012, she was happy. She became more protective and open about herself around him and her family in order to set a good example. She started to show him her horse when he turned 2, letting him ride with her but only in the baby carry-on and their grandmother to watch out for them.

Her brother's dad ditched her mother, claiming that he didn't want to deal with a small meat-bag that was made on a night of drug-induced mistakes. That again fueled her into another depressed state, but she could no longer go to the bar because it was too far out. So every week, her and grandma would go into town and she would get alcohol herself and give the rest of the money to feed her children. This time, Cordelia started helping her mother by feeding her or taking care of her when she couldn't take care of herself. Garrett usually pitched in, being the smart toddler he was and having his sister to teach him. They always were able to play with their mother, if it was a simple game of hide and seek or tag. They didn't really care anymore at the fact that she was drunk when they spent time with her, so long as they were just able to spend time with each other was enough.

A year later, their grandmother had died from a heart attack. Leaving them in the arms of their mother. Jordan took her children away from the country house, selling Cordelia's prized horse to one of their far-off neighbors. The country house was abandoned because in her grandmother's will, stated that she didn't want Jordan to stay in the house if it meant that she would be drinking alcohol or selling their prized possessions. So, in a fit of anger, she told her children to pack what they wanted and left the house, knowing that she could never stop drinking or else she would be swallowed back up into a lake full of depression and sorrow.

They moved into an apartment in a smaller town called Neenah. It was a tall building with a white triangular roof, the rest of the roof was flat. The right side was shorter than the left side of the roof that expanded a few more feet. In the middle of the building outside of it, was a semi-wide brick wall. In that brick wall at the bottom was a doorway that lead into the apartment itself. Steel rimmed bars aligned some of the large windows of each apartment, leaving a small balcony attached to the outside of the building. The grass that surrounded the apartment was an icky kind of green, abandoned wilted flower beds were under one window. A large parking lot filled with either cheap station wagons or trucks lay to the right of the building. It wasn't a pretty place to live, but at least Her, Garrett and her mother had somewhere to sleep.

After a few months of living in the apartment, their mother had gotten a boyfriend. He seemed to be okay at first when she brought him to their apartment for the first time. But when she said it was alright to move in with them did he show his true colors. See, Jordan didn't have a choice. She hardly had any money and with even paying the bills, she never really had enough to even feed her children or herself. Sometimes she would say he was a blessing, other times when he wasn't around and she was wasted, did she apologize about ever bringing him into their home.

He was never violent with Garrett, Cordelia made sure of that. So if the young child ever got in trouble, Cordelia would take the punishment. She never was the violent one to retaliate back, but if her little brother was going to get hurt or her mother was in danger, she fought tooth and nail. Not caring if she died, so long as her family were safe.

This is the story of a young girl who thought she didn't belong, truly finds out that she was right all along.

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on, that's who we really are." ~Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OC's.

* * *

Cordelia had walked out of her public school she went to what was called Franklin Elementary. A pair of white headphones was connected to her ears as she made her way down the sidewalk over to a large tree that the school had dedicated to a child that died in the early 2000's. Her attention was on the ground as her eyes had an emptiness she was used to showing when she was alone.

"Delia!" Called a voice, she turned around and the emptiness in her face vanished instantly. Replacing with unlimited joy.

"Hey, Garrett!" She said, grinning at the second grader as he made his way down the smooth walkway with his small hands on the railings. She turned off her music and wrapped her headphones up around her phone, stuffing it into her pocket. She opened her arms wide and Garrett jumped into them, hugging her tightly. "How was school?"

"We got to make stories! I made one that was about a frog and a princess." He grinned, showing her that he was proud of what he wrote as he took his own copy out of his backpack to show her.

Cordelia looked over the story, a smile shone onto her lips. "It's really great, Garrett! You did a great job! Just for that, I will take you to Dairy Queen and we can play at the park." She declared, making Garrett bounce up in the air in happiness. It was rare that they went to get ice cream, but it was worth it.

She grabbed his hand and started to walk away from the tree. As she did so, three young girls accompanied by three boys, walked over to her and her brother.

"Oh, is the red-haired trash leaving?" Sneered the middle girl, who's name was Chelsea.

"...Good to see you as well, Chelsea." Cordelia said indifferently.

"Make sure to take that retarded brother of yours with you, we don't need it spreading." Said the oldest boy named Brad.

Something in Cordelia snapped and her face went red with anger. "If you EVER call my brother that again, I will make sure you don't speak again!" She hissed, making the children in front of her whimper in fear. But she didn't know that it wasn't her anger that was making them whimper. It was the many sharp sticks that were floating behind her, pointed at them.

"W-Witch!" They screamed, running away. Cordelia blinked, her anger dissipating and confusion filling it instead. She turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the floating sticks in the air, she frantically waved her hands at the sticks, trying to get them down. Garrett had joined her, waving his small hands in the air.

They fell to the ground a moment later with a loud clatter. Cordelia sighed in relief. "Don't tell mom," She told her little brother who nodded, not seeming to be freaked out at all.

* * *

As the two siblings made their way home from Dairy Queen, yelling could be heard from their part of the apartment complex. Cordelia's face drained of color, "Garrett, I want you to play in the backyard. Don't come out unless it's absolutely necessary." She said, her eyes wavering with apprehension and worry. Garrett went silent for a mere second before nodding and heading to the backyard.

She turned around, her eyes fiery and her fists clenched. She may be a bit plumper than she wanted, but she could use that to her advantage and throw that thing her mother calls a boyfriend out the window.

Cordelia raced up the stairs as there was thudding and she slammed the door open to the site of her mother on the ground and Leroy (Her boyfriend) above her with a lamp raised to strike her. She ran forward, grabbing the lamp out of his hand and yanking it from his grip. As she did so, she used her speed to her advantage to slam it across his temple.

(Also, I am not overpowering her. Do you want to know why? Because I had to do this at that age.)

He staggered back, cursing. Cordelia slammed her foot into his gut, her muscles straining in her leg as she violently pushed him into the table with the kick. Anger was evident on her face, as was fury. Again, with her anger getting the best of her for the second time today, instead of things around her floating, it was just her hair. She had learned some control over her anger, so it was helping her out with whatever kind of ability she had that kept activating once she was emotional.

"I swear on all things Holy that if you EVER touch my mom again, I will gut you!" She hissed, her eyes wide and angry. She opened her hand up from the clenching fist and open palm slapped him across the face. "I want you out now!"

Suddenly, the thing that she had seen a while ago activated once again. Leroy shot into the air, flying out of the open balcony window and landing into the bushes below. As that happened, Garrett ran into the doorway crying, kneeling down to his mother that was passed out.

Cordelia sat down, holding her head in her hands. Trying to not sob at least in front of her brother. As she did so, a loud pop echoed through the hallway near the front door to their apartment. Cordelia pulled her mother behind her with difficulty and held her brother also behind her. In instinct to her own body, her hand had raised up in defense. She had not known why, but her mind told her it was the right thing to do once the kitchen items had started forming in front of them in walloping numbers.

An old woman with tightly pulled back hair and fancy dress robes appeared in the doorway, her eyes that were narrow when entering, vanished into that of disbelief. Not at all worried about the sharp threat in front of her, rather her attention was fully on the girl who was wielding them and protecting her family at the same exact time with a very advanced spell. (Protego)

"Do put down your weapons, I am no threat to you." The old woman said, her voice held a certain gentleness in it. "I am an old friend of your fathers."

At the mention of her father, her hold on the weapons in the air weakened until it was no more. Stabbing at the floor below sharply, making the old woman gulp slightly. But the shield didn't disappear, rather it strengthened since Cordelia's focus was fully on it instead of the weapons. She was no longer awake, but her mind was the one keeping her going because of her family.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, I can get you all help, you just need to take down your barrier." Said Professor McGonagall, her hands were in the air as if to say she was no threat. "Please."

With that one word, Cordelia finally let go of the barrier. But in the process, she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she heard was soft muttering and her brother sobbing.

* * *

I have reasons for her having easy control over her magic. She has emotional problems which tend to get the best of her, along with the fact that she has a large magical reserve.

Anyways, R&R.


	3. Update on Me

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I won't be updating for this week and maybe the next. My uncle has passed away from an OD that turned into a full-blown heart attack. He died after the plug was pulled when he was in a coma.

I'm trying to get through the day and just write the chapter, but I can't without either crying or having my mind clogged up with memories of him. I'm sorry guys, I'll try to update as quick as my mind will let me...

Also, I wanted to make a note about the lack of reviews. I'm okay with only a tiny bit of reviews but when I literally get none out of two chapters is when I start to think on whether or not you people like the story. So, while I am gone. Whoever read's this, please comment on whether or not you want me to continue. I want to continue, but if I'm not getting any feedback, then what's the point?

Anyhow, I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
